


Late Night Solution

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Stony Week 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Established Relationship, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: When baby Peter wakes up fussy and crying, Steve looks for an answer. Tony may have already found it.





	Late Night Solution

**Author's Note:**

> For Stony Week, Day 4 - Superfamily

Steve woke up to a small cry on the baby monitor. He lowered the volume to let Tony continue to sleep, turning in bed to look at the video. Nothing seemed wrong, just Peter fussing in his crib. He gave it a couple of minutes to see if Peter would fall back asleep. But the crying continued, so Steve quietly slipped out of bed and walked down the hall to Peter’s room. 

Steve walked into the room, turned on the lamp by the crib and picked up Peter. The diaper didn’t need to be changed. Peter didn’t feel warm. But Steve still couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

“JARVIS, is there something I’m missing? Is Peter sick?” Steve whispered.

“No, sir. No illnesses detected, but it seems young Peter may have started teething.”

Steve moved a squirming Peter closer to the lamp and opened Peter’s mouth. Sure enough, in the top gum, one of the front teeth were just starting to emerge. Steve sighed in relief.

Steve wouldn’t admit it, but he wasn’t sure how he could handle being a parent without the additional tech that came with being Tony Stark’s husband. They had only had Peter for about six months now, and Steve was still very anxious. Without JARVIS, Steve would have been shaking a sleeping Tony awake by now in a panic over what could be wrong with the baby. Of course, he felt bad for Peter, but now he quickly had an answer that he could act on.

“Okay sweetie, it’s alright. Dad is gonna make it all better.” He quietly carried a still crying and fussy Peter to the kitchen, where he set the baby in his highchair. He turned on the light and looked around the room. Steve took a metal spoon out of the utensils drawer planning to leave it in the refrigerator for several minutes to get cold. But when he opened the refrigerator door, he saw a red teething ring sitting on the top shelf. 

“I got it for him a couple of days ago.” Steve dropped the spoon and jumped in surprise at hearing a voice behind him. He turned around to see Tony leaning in the doorway. Peter babbled from his chair at hearing Tony’s voice. 

“Jesus Christ, Tony, you scared me.” 

Tony laughed. “JARVIS said it might be teething time soon. So why not be prepared?” 

Steve grabbed the teething ring, wiped it with a napkin and gave it to an eager Peter, who let out a happy gurgle and began sucking on it immediately. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Tony asked, walking into the room and giving Peter a kiss on the forehead. 

“When infamous insomniac Tony Stark finally falls asleep you don’t wake him unless it’s the end of the world. Teething baby? Not the end of the world. Sorry, we were trying to keep it quiet.” 

“Actually, that’s not what woke me up. I rolled over in my sleep trying to spoon you and you weren’t there,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Steve and giving him a kiss. “I missed you.” 

“I was only gone for five minutes.” 

“Five minutes feels like an eternity without you.” They both smiled and shared a kiss, broken up by the babble of their son. 

Tony smiled, standing behind Steve and wrapping his arms around Steve’s middle, looking over Steve’s shoulder to watch Peter. Peter smiled at them both, and Steve reached out and pushed some of Peter’s hair back. 

“I never get tired of looking at those big brown eyes of his,” Tony said. 

“Me neither,” Steve said, leaning back and kissing Tony on the cheek. “Isn't he just precious?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!


End file.
